


Телохранители

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Иногда в новой гробнице появлялись люди в странной одежде, но саркофаг не открывали. Значит, всё правильно: владыка не велел. Так непривычно было, что теперь мальчишка — их новый владыка. А как иначе? Отца-правителя ведь нет."





	Телохранители

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк - вуайеризм, подсматривание
> 
> Бета - [Pheeby ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby)

На них вообще никто никогда не обращал внимания. Когда впервые ожили — была всеобщая суматоха, и откровенно было не до слуг. Правитель с женой и сыном только знай обнимались, даже не оглядываясь по сторонам. А дальше потянулись дни. Месяцы. Годы. Тысячелетия.

Но однажды все очнулись в незнакомом месте, где вокруг говорили на непонятном языке. И больше того: сынишка, по возрасту совершенный щенок, тоже начал изучать этот язык! Как и папаша с супругой. Они вообще много языков знали: хорошо хоть, приказы отдавались на знакомом, слава Анубису. Приходилось склонять головы и подчиняться даже мальчишке: хотя на самом-то деле основным владыкой был отец. Приходил по вечерам и потрясал жезлом:

— У парня ветер в голове, вы за ним присматривайте!

Вот они и присматривали: ревностно, как и положено преданным слугам.

А потом снова всё изменилось: опять незнакомое место, причём куда-то пропали старый правитель с женой. Мальчишка остался один. И не вылезал из саркофага, как обычно: только стучал изнутри и что-то выкрикивал. Но даже чуткие шакальи уши не могли разобрать — что именно: крики были на том самом непонятном языке.

— По-моему, он просит, чтобы его выпустили, — говорил один.

— Неизвестно, — пожимал плечами второй. — Мы же слов не понимаем!

Так они и стояли на местах. Приказа-то не было.

Иногда в новой гробнице появлялись люди в странной одежде, но саркофаг не открывали. Значит, всё правильно: владыка не велел. Так непривычно было, что теперь мальчишка — их новый владыка. А как иначе? Отца-правителя ведь нет.

А потом появился этот. Самый странный. Сперва просто ходил, осматривался, слушал крики из саркофага, но ничего не трогал. Но однажды ночью ввалился: вместе со своим детёнышем, и глаза безумные, и вид такой, словно сейчас разворотит всю гробницу.

Ну что же: если он решил защищать своего детёныша, то они будут защищать своего!

Странный человек ловко уворачивался от копий, приближаясь к саркофагу. И наконец... открыл его. Мальчишка выскочил — и вместо того, чтобы приказать уничтожить чужака, крикнул им: стоять!

Что делать? Оставалось только почтительно склониться и выполнить приказ. А потом вынести решётку у входа, потому что так повелел владыка.

Дальше какое-то время всё было тихо. Странный человек приходил, разговаривал с правителем, показывая зубы: кажется, у людей это называется «улыбка», и да, для владыки это безопасно, тем более что сам он делал то же. Потом они начали время от времени трогать друг друга и... обнюхивать? Облизывать? Пробовать на вкус? О, великий Анубис!..

— Надо это прекратить, — говорил один. — Этот странный тип его съест!

— Кто ещё кого съест, — возражал второй. — Нашему правителю палец в рот не клади.

Однако со временем пальцы во рту заменились другими частями тела: это уже было совсем непонятно. Во имя всех богов, для чего засовывать друг другу в рот места, предназначенные для размножения? Во-первых, во рту зубы, а во-вторых, какой в этом смысл? Да еще так закатывать глаза и стонать при этом, как будто в мире нет ничего приятнее, чем обсасывать эти штуки. Нет бы, как нормальные животные, вылизывать друг у друга под хвостом! Ах, хвостов же нет, вот досада.

Так что приходилось только недоумевать молча и ничего не делать, потому что приказа не было.

Приказ прозвучал чуть позже, когда однажды правитель опомнился:

— Повернуться и закрыть вход!

Телохранители пожали плечами, отвернулись от саркофага и решительно скрестили копья.

— Теперь мы ничего не видим, — вздохнул первый.

— Зато слышим и нюхаем, — проворчал второй.

А через несколько дней случился конфуз. Когда мальчишка за их спинами застонал так, что у них на загривках шерсть встала дыбом.

— Старый правитель велел нам за ним присматривать, — не сдержался один. — Ты как хочешь, а я больше не намерен это терпеть!

Оба развернулись и увидели картину: мальчишка, голый и взлохмаченный, откинулся на плиту саркофага и стонал в голос, тяжело дыша. Он что есть силы вцепился в плечи странному человеку и притягивал его к себе ногами; а странный тоже что-то хрипло выстанывал, словно захлёбывался воздухом, и рвано двигался, будто хотел вколотить правителя в треклятую плиту.

Думать дальше было нечего: копьё поднялось, и самый его кончик — пока для острастки! — вонзился странному человеку в спину.

Человек дёрнулся и вскрикнул. Преданный слуга ожидал благодарности, а то и награды, но правитель высвободился — взгляд его из поплывшего стал холодным и жёстким — и рявкнул, как когда-то:

— Стоять!..

За приказом последовал поток таких слов, что у телохранителей покраснели уши. Хорошо, что этот странный явно ничего из сказанного не понимал.

Правитель был взбешён. И готов был сломать копьё прямо о голое колено, не будь это копьё таким громадным. Потом склонился над странным человеком, осмотрел его спину, зачем-то трогал её губами; а после поднял голову и погрозил телохранителям кулаком.

Когда пристыжённые стражники вернулись на места, второй усмехнулся:

— Я тебе говорил: не лезь не в своё дело. Я вот чуял, что происходит.

И, натолкнувшись на недоумённый взгляд, пояснил:

— Когда у людей случка, или по-ихнему — любовь, они становятся дикими. Вспомни старого правителя и его жену, когда щенок ночами убегал погулять? И если людям, как и шакалам, мешать в это время, тебя самого убить могут. Так что отвернись, как велели — и стой. Пока другого приказа не было.


End file.
